


Golden Hunter and the Assassins of Time

by Inperiosus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inperiosus/pseuds/Inperiosus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy Jackson, the most favored toy of the Fates, a powerful one at that too! When things go horribly wrong in Percy's life, he yanks the thread of his life from the hands of Fates. Join Percy on yet another trial, through the time when he was forced to become a god, the time when he formed the 'Assassins of Time', the time when he utterly fell in love with the Goddess of the Moon!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Hunter and the Assassins of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.
> 
> Story: Golden Hunter and the Assassins of Time.
> 
> Beta: The Artemis.
> 
> AN: This is a new idea that I came up with and wanted to publish it before I forgot it. This is going to be an 'Alternative Universe' story, yet a story that starts after the episode of Arachne in the Heroes of Olympus series. I won't reveal anything else here, everything will be unveiled as the story continues. So, tighten your seat belts, grab some pop corn and enjoy!

**3rd Person's POV:**

**I** t was just another fine day in Rome. The sky was brilliant blue, as the sun rose over the hills. People crowded the cobble-stoned streets, as traffic clogged near the old Stucco Villa with the red-tiled roof. Oblivious to these people, a catastrophic event was taking place in the underground cavern under the parking-lot of the Emmanuel Building.

A boy was hanging on a ledge for his dear life, his face was white with effort. It could be seen in his eyes that his situation was hopeless, but there was also a look of fiery determination to save the girl, who helplessly tugged on his left arm. The blonde haired girl pleaded him to let her go, but she knew that nothing was going to change his decision, he was way too stubborn for his own good.

**Percy's POV:**

The pit was shaking, and Percy's left arm was the only thing that was keeping Annabeth from falling. He was barely holding on to a ledge the size of a bookshelf. His right arm felt like it was pulling free of his body. Pain washed everything in red. The force of the abyss tugged at him like dark gravity.

Nico was leaning over the edge of the pit, thrusting his hand, but he was too far away to help. Hazel was yelling for the others, but even if they heard her over all the chaos, it wouldn't be up to any avail, they'd never make it in time. A vivid plan formed in his mind. For the most part, Annabeth was always the one to come up with brilliant extricating plans in the life-death situations.

Then again, this would not have been classed as a standard life-death situation, even by the standards of a half-blood. At the present time, this occurrence was truly and exceptionally exceptional.

Percy analyzed the situation and figured out the best means to trigger his plan off. In a trice, he registered that the expanse of energy he held, would only be enough to save  _one_  of them.

He used the last ounce of energy in him, as he gathered all the moisture around the pit and formed a protective sheath of it around Annabeth. He willed the water to gently push Annabeth out of the pit, laying her beside the son of Hades. Successful in his attempt to save Annabeth and asking Nico make him a  _promise_. He let go of the tiny ledge as he lost his consciousness, falling into the endless pit of darkness.

**Ψ LINE BREAK Ψ**

As Percy fell into the embrace of the darkness, he immediately knew that he was dreaming as his surroundings had considerably changed. He was back on the earth, at the Montauk Beach.

A strange lingering melody could be heard through the mist that covered the whole beach. Looking from right to left, Percy tried to find the source of the piping melody. He squinted as he caught a glance of an unfathomable figure holing a silver flute to his mouth, on the far side of the beach.

"Who are you?" asked Percy, "Why do you hide behind this mist?" As soon as these words left his mouth, the music came to an abrupt stop causing the mist to dissipate invariably.

Going with the quibbling silence, the haunting melody returned. However, the melody held a certain hint of familiarity. Once again the beach was overrun by a thick layer of mist.

The lingering melody was hypnotic and it held undivulged power. In the fullness of time, silence followed the melody, as it eventuated to a silvery end. Anew, the mist that again had enveloped the whole beach, steadily started to melt into thin air.

When the mist cleared, Percy scrutinized the mysterious figure with apprehension. What he saw there, left him stunned. There he peered at his own-self— a reflection, but not a reflection. Shimmering there on the other side of the beach was a younger version of Percy Jackson— he looked like an impressive twelve-year old. At a height of at least five feet and seven inches, he was dressed in gold silk robes of an assassin. The irides of his eyes seemed to change color in a prismatic transition— from a shade of sea green to a shade of electric blue to the shade of fiery red and finally to a shade of pure gold. With a perfect tan, his hair almost shoulder length, unruly and jet black. He wasn't bulked up like body-builders, but he had a lean and muscular physique, with an athletic build. He had a perfect posture and an air of regal calm.

It was easy to perceive that the younger Percy was a god, but what intrigued older Percy was that he couldn't read the energy signal of the god. It was unusual, because whenever Percy concentrated hard enough, he could read every single energy signal ranging from the level of a small bug to the level of a primeval god, in the radius of five miles. A majestic maneuver which took him years to perfect and a useful ability for half-bloods in life and death situations.

For Percy's first reaction, on shaking off his stupor, was one of profound fear. It was not the  _"I am gonna die!"_  fear; it was the _"Dark times lie ahead of me, and there will be a number of times when I would have to choose between what is easy and what is right. Soon there would be a day when I will have to face a sacrifice I couldn't make!"_  kind of fear. Ceding himself into Tartarus, in the place of Annabeth, was not the sacrifice that Hera had warned him about.

Percy approached his younger self, who was plopped on a blanket near the surf, sipping on his Coca-Cola leisurely. A beautiful flute carved from  _silver wood_  lay beside him.

"Join me, Percy. Make yourself comfortable." the god said. "Help yourself with a drink, your stay in the pit of Tartarus will sustain for a long period of time. Enjoy this now, because most of the time you won't get any of this stuff down there."

Percy sat at the other end of the blanket, popped open a Coke and took a drink. For some reason sugar and caffeine always calmed down his hyperactive brain.

"So ... who are you, exactly? I know that you are me, but how?" enquired Percy.

The god pursed his lips. He gently placed the can of soda on the sand. "As you have already guessed, I am a god. God of Time and Tides and much more. I refrain from revealing the other titles now, because I believe that this is not the time. The Romans know me as Inperiosus and the Greeks call me Perseus."

"For now, let's call you Inperiosus to avoid the confusion." suggested Percy.

The god smiled and gave him a small nod. They sat there peacefully for a while, relishing the beauty of the nature. The sky was clear and starry. The tides rose, the tides fell. The twilight darkened, as the moon influenced the tides with its untold power.

"So, why am I not able to sense any energy coming from you?" questioned Percy.

Inperiosus smiled. "It is one of the things which you will learn in the pit, Percy. You will learn to control the energy signal of your body, manipulate energy and alter it. To understand this power and to have a greater control over it, you would have to meditate."

Then Inperiosus flared his power, to make it possible for Percy to sense his energy. Percy gasped as senses went hay-wire, the power that was rolling off Inperiosus easily over-powered the power radiated off the Olympians and the Titans combined.

"H-h..how?" stuttered Percy.

"To be honest, the power flare was not even the one-tenth the whole of my powers." said Inperiosus. "Percy, the powers we possess are much, much greater than you have ever imagined. You will gain the knowledge about our powers with the help of meditation. Meditation will further help you to have a unbounded control of our powers and help you reveal their secrets."

"Why do I have to meditate? You are a god, aren't you? Can't you just give me the knowledge about the powers?" questioned Percy.

"The Ancient Laws abide me from doing so, as it may alter the future for worse." answered Inperiosus. "God of Wisdom is one of the title that I hold. For now you can be classed as intelligent, but not wise. For you to attain the virtue of wisdom, meditation is the only road that leads you to that destination."

"Will I be able to able to defeat Gaea from the powers that I gain in the pit?" asked Percy, a hint of doubt and fear laced in his voice. "At the time when I will face Gaea, I know that I will not be as powerful as you or anywhere near it."

"Percy, we can not let Gaea to take control over the earth. Gaea, if awakened, would annihilate the world of man and gods, and only you can bring Gaea back to her conscience." stated Inperiosus.

"Gaea was once a virtuous and honorable goddess. All the primeval gods aren't evil, Percy. Gaea was manipulated and corrupted by our dear grandfather Kronos, as he wanted to gain the control over the world, by usurping the throne of Ouranos." he further explained.

"Not to be mean or anything, but how can I defeat the primeval goddess of the Earth much less bring her back to her conscience; I am just a mere demigod. While you are a god, Inperiosus. You completely stand a chance against her threat." argued Percy.

Inperiosus sighed; he knew that Percy was scared out of his wits. Believe me, who wouldn't be? Percy was not a coward. He did not fear death. He would easily sacrifice his life to save his loved ones. But now after knowing that he will become a god in the future, he feared about the  _sacrifice_. The one that Hera had warned him about.

"I can not fight your battles for you, Percy. Never forget those words that Poseidon had told us.  _No hero is above fear_. You rose up to defeat Kronos. Now rise Perseus Jackson! Rise and defeat Gaea!" urged Inperiosus.

"I am supposed to make a sacrifice. A sacrifice which will turn my world upside down, a sacrifice worse than death. For the second time, I am chosen to end the threat that looms over the heads of the gods. Now I have no choice left, I'll have to end it!" mused Percy.

Inperiosus gave Percy a sad smile. "For now, I don't have much time left. Remember this, Percy. Our lives were never easy and it will never change in the future. There are many obstacles that lay ahead of us in the time to come. Wars with enemies greater than Gaea. This is just the start of it. Gaea will awake, it is inevitable. You will defeat Gaea, you will bring her back to her conscience. This is the beginning, the beginning of our seamless, myriad trials that lay ahead of us. Your journey through the pits of Tartarus will strengthen you, there you will meet some allies and meet innumerable enemies. It will be essential for the prophecy, it will play a major part to resolve the line which states: _To storm or fire, the earth must fall_."

"This is as much as I can tell you about the future." stated Inperiosus. "I will take my leave for now. Though, I have a parting gift for you. A lovely flashback!"

**Ψ Flashback: Starts Ψ**

Percy was back in the time re-instating the memory of his battle with Kronos.

The hearth was almost dead, just a few coals glowing deep in the ashes. Hestia was nowhere to be seen. The Ophiotaurus swam in his water sphere in the far corner of the room, wisely not making a sound, but it wouldn't be long before Kronos noticed him.

Annabeth, Grover and Percy stepped forward into the torchlight. Ethan saw them first.

Kronos turned and smiled through Luke's face. Except for the golden eyes, he looked just the same as he had four years ago when he'd welcomed Percy into the Hermes cabin. Annabeth made a painful sound in the back of her throat, like someone had just sucker punched her.

"Shall I destroy you first, Jackson?" Kronos asked. "Is that the choice you will make-to fight me and die instead of bowing down? Prophecies never end well, you know."

"Luke would fight with a sword," Percy said. "But I suppose you don't have his skill."

Kronos sneered. His scythe began to change, until he held Luke's old weapon, Backbiter, with its half-steel, half-Celestial bronze blade.

They battled back and forth, thrusting and parrying. Percy dodged and slashed and rolled, but he felt like he was fighting a hundred swordsmen. Ethan ducked to one side, trying to get behind me him, Annabeth intercepted him. They started to fight, but he couldn't focus on how she was doing. He was vaguely aware of Grover playing his reed pipes. The sound filled him with warmth and courage-thoughts of sunlight and a blue sky and a calm meadow, somewhere far away from the war.

Many of Percy's powers had gotten stronger over the years, but now, too late, Percy realized that swordplay wasn't one of them.

Percy sidestepped and jabbed under Kronos's guard. It was a good trick. Unfortunately, Luke knew it. He countered the strike and disarmed Percy using one of the first moves he'd ever taught him. Percy's sword skittered across the ground and fell straight into the open fissure.

"STOP!" Annabeth came from nowhere. Kronos whirled to face her and slashed with Backbiter, but somehow Annabeth caught the strike on her dagger hilt. It was a move only the quickest and most skilled knife fighter could've managed. Don't ask me where she found the strength, but she stepped in closer for leverage, their blades crossed, and for a moment she stood face-to-face with the Titan lord, holding him at a standstill.

"Luke," she said, gritting her teeth, "I understand now. You have to trust me." Kronos roared in outrage. "Luke Castellan is dead! His body will burn away as I assume my true form!"

As Percy stood there, disarmed and outmatched, he tried to move, but his body was frozen again. How could Annabeth, battered and half dead with exhaustion, have the strength to fight a Titan like Kronos? Kronos pushed against her, trying to dislodge his blade, but she held him in check, her arms trembling as he forced his sword down toward her neck.

"Your mother," Annabeth grunted. "She saw your fate."

"Service to Kronos!" the Titan roared. "This is my fate."

"No!" Annabeth insisted. Her eyes were tearing up, but he didn't know if it was from sadness or pain. "That is not the end, Luke. The prophecy, she saw what you would do. It applies both you and Percy!"

"I will crush you, child!" Kronos bellowed.

"You won't," Annabeth said. "You promised. You are holding Kronos back even now."

"LIES!" Kronos pushed again, and this time Annabeth lost her balance. With his free hand, Kronos struck her face, and she slid backward.

Kronos loomed over Annabeth, his sword raised. Blood trickled from the corner of her mouth. She croaked, "Family, Luke. You promised."

Percy took a painful step forward. Grover was back on his feet, over by the throne of Hera, but he seemed to be struggling to move as well. Before either of them could get anywhere close to Annabeth, Kronos staggered.

He stared at the knife in Annabeth's hand, the blood on her face.

_"Promise."_

Then he gasped like he couldn't get air. "Annabeth . . ." But it wasn't the Titan's voice. It was Luke's. He stumbled forward like he couldn't control his own body. "You're bleeding. . . ."

"My knife." Annabeth tried to raise her dagger, but it clattered out of her hand. Her arm was bent at a funny angle. She looked at Percy, imploring, "Percy, please . . ."

Percy could move again. He surged forward and scooped up her knife. He knocked Backbiter out of Luke's hand, and it spun into the hearth. Luke hardly paid him any attention. He stepped toward Annabeth, but Percy put himself between him and her.

"Don't touch her," he rippled across his face. Kronos's voice growled: "Jackson . . ." Was it his imagination, or was his whole body glowing, turning gold? He gasped again. Luke's voice: "He's changing. Help. He's . . . he's almost ready. He won't need my body anymore. Please-"

Percy moved toward him with the knife. He should kill him. That was the plan. Luke seemed to know what he was thinking. He moistened his lips."You can't . . . can't do it yourself. He'll break my control. He'll defend himself. Only my hand. I know where. I can . . . can keep him controlled."

He was definitely glowing now, his skin starting to smoke. Percy raised the knife to strike. Then he looked at the unlatched side straps of his armour, exposing a small bit of his skin just under his left arm, a place that would be very hard to hit. Kronos had started evolving into his true form. With mighty force, he stabbed Luke.

It wasn't a deep cut, but Luke howled. His saw Luke's eyes glowing as throne room shook, throwing him off his feet.  _An aura of energy surrounded Luke, growing brighter and brighter. Percy shut his eyes and felt a force like a nuclear explosion, as the wave of energy hit him straight in his chest, as he absorbed the essence of Kronos. The essence of Time._

**Ψ Flashback: Ends Ψ**

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This story will be updated twice monthly or maybe four times (if I am in a real good mood), with chapters ranging from size 3K-4K. Eventually the range will increase. Flames are as much welcomed as compliments. But I do hope, that all of you liked the chapter. More to come from the Golden Hunter, so stay tuned.
> 
> -Inperiosus.


End file.
